Problem: In the figure shown, segment $AB$ is parallel to segment $YZ$. If $AZ = 42$ units, $BQ = 12$ units, and $QY = 24$ units, what is the length of segment $QZ$? [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
pair Y = (0,0), Z = (16,0), A = (0,8), B = (6,8);
draw(A--B--Y--Z--cycle);
label("$A$",A,W); label("$B$",B,E); label("$Y$",Y,W); label("$Z$",Z,E);
pair Q = intersectionpoint(A--Z,B--Y);
label("$Q$",Q,E);
[/asy]
Explanation: Since $AB \parallel YZ,$ we know that $\angle A = \angle Z$ and $\angle B = \angle Y.$ That works out nicely, since that means $\triangle ABQ \sim ZYQ.$ If $BQ = 12$ and $QY = 24,$ that means the ratio of sides in $ABQ$ to $ZYQ$ is $1:2.$

Since $AZ = 42 = AQ + QZ$ and $AQ = \dfrac{QZ}{2},$ that means $\dfrac{3 \cdot QZ}{2} = 42$ and thus $QZ = \boxed{28}.$